A typical data center includes numerous computer systems which together generate substantial heat during operation. This generated heat is undesirable as processors in the computer systems typically work more efficiently and have a lower failure rate at lower temperatures. Data centers can employ massive cooling systems in order to maintain the correct operating temperature range of the server related equipment. These cooling systems are typically very expensive and include large amounts of infrastructure. Previous cooling solutions include floating data centers and closed loop fluid cooling systems. Additionally, previous modular data centers have used conventional air conditioning systems.
For these and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.